


Just Right

by FreeGrain



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Abusive homelife, Canon Compliant, Canon Continuation, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Starts off a little angsty but gets fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeGrain/pseuds/FreeGrain
Summary: "Before Casey came to Clayton, Izzie was lost.Nate was a good kisser but sometimes… she felt nothing. This was one of the times. She kept doing it.But it didn't feel right.She didn’t feel right."{Cazzie}{Casey x Izzie}





	1. Half

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooooo, i am back! Casey and Izzie own my entire heart and I can't wait for season 3 ^-^

Before Casey came to Clayton, Izzie was lost.

Not with the school, she was supposed to be here. She’d earned her place at Clayton Prep, unlike some people she knew. It wasn’t money that got her into the private school but pure talent. And of that she was proud of.

No, it was the people within the school’s walls. It wasn’t that people weren’t nice, she loved her friends and she loved her fam-... well, she loved them but as all families there were problems. Some problems… a lot worse than others. But again, not that.

She just didn’t feel at place in the world. Clayton was a school full of rich, smart kids who thought the world was theirs. She listened to her teammates talk about the strangest things that they thought was normal. They could afford to screw up— _literally_.

She laughed and joked with them and they were funny. She loved them. But there was always a feeling like she didn’t belong. Like they didn’t understand her and that she didn’t even understand herself. Sometimes her mind said things that she didn’t get.

And there was Nate.

He was handsome and funny and nice, everything a girl could dream of. She knew that others were eyeing him up but for some reason, he came to her. He wanted her.

She thought it would fill that void in her chest.

And he did for a while. He was her best friend before he finally made a move on her. And who was she to say no? They’d always said that your partner was your best friend, someone you trusted and loved. He was that to her. So she said yes.

At first, things were fiery. They were teenagers. He didn’t mind when she came over, frustrated about her mom’s decision and used his tongue to relax. She didn’t mind when he came over, looking for a little fun.

After a while, things slowed down. She’d expected it. Relationships were like that, the flame softened to a comfortable glow.  

But despite everything, that weird feeling remained. She wasn’t like them, or Nate. She was different.

Things started to change when she met Casey.

“Newton,” she muttered, staring at the ceiling. “Stupid Newton.”

“What’s up, babe?” Nate asked. “You seem… distracted.”

She didn’t have much time before she was needed at home but she swung by his place, hoping something would come over her. But nothing did. She lay on Nate's bed, staring at the ceiling. Her mind was conflicted, confused.

"Oh, it's nothing…"

Nate rolled over, settling on top of her, hands running through her hair. Usually his touch was comforting, drawing her out of the places she didn't want to explore in her mind. Not today.

"Izzie… cmon, I know something's wrong. What happened?" He kissed her lightly. "You can talk to me."

Izzie sighed. You were supposed to be honest with those you love, weren’t you? "I… you know the girl? The one from Newton who broke the record?"

"The runner? Oh yeah, she was _amazing_. I mean, not as amazing as you, of course, but for normal people, she was amazing."

He was just being supportive but Izzie knew that Newton was better than her. She was a prodigy. As the captain of the track team, she should have been ecstatic that she was coming to join them but she wasn't. She was jealous.

"Well, she's joined Clayton Prep."

"Oh… cool? Not cool? Sorry, I'm not sure what side I'm supposed to be rooting for."

Except there were no sides. The jealousy was stupid with no basis. Casey was part of her team and they were supposed to work together. She should be happy. But she was so easily better than her and it was so obvious.

Izzie shook her head. "Ah, nevermind." Reaching up to grab the drawstrings of his hoodie, she pulled him down. "Now, I have to be home in twenty minutes, meaning we have fifteen minutes all to ourselves… are you going to waste them?"

Nate grinned. This talk was more his speed. "Not at all." He kissed her again.

Nate was a good kisser but sometimes… she felt nothing. This was one of the times. She kept doing it.

But it didn't feel right.

She didn’t feel right.

* * *

 

Casey wasn’t sure why Izzie hated her.

At first, she put it down to the fact that she was just a bitch. Everything she did was without reason. Casey had never met her before and she wasn’t popular enough to have a reputation that reached Clayton (except the punching and suspension but event that…). But even that wasn't enough.

But Izzie had friends. Nice friends that Casey found herself getting along with. There was something else that she didn’t understand or know. Izzie couldn’t be all bad if they liked her.

But Izzie shot her dirty looks, said things that Casey would never admit hurt, and laughed at her. Casey was ready to give up on ever being on her good side.

But when Nate, her first friend, said that Izzie was intimidated, it made so much sense. Why she spoke so passionately about the team, telling her that she wasn’t to screw it up. She’d worked so hard with them.

Casey wasn’t one to boast but even she knew that when it came to running, she had a talent that few could rival. Izzie was the best on Clayton’s team. And Casey could beat her.

For someone like Izzie, it would hurt for a newbie to waltz in and show her up. Especially when she bonded so easily with the rest of the team.

It still didn’t warrant her being a bitch.

“You pushed me!”

She did not. They’d been running around the track, leading out the rest of the team, when suddenly Izzie started pushing beside her. A glance confirmed the icy eyes on the back of her head.

Not going to be out done, Casey had pushed back. And Izzie again. Soon they’d been sprinting away from the others, focused on nothing except each other.

“Oi, this isn’t a sprint!” their coach yelled at them.

Casey didn’t care. She’d had it with Izzie. The annoyance manifested itself as anger and that anger fueled her running. Soon, she was outpacing her. Starting to leave her behind. She heard a sharp inhale of rage and something inside her chuckled. She had the upper hand.

So Izzie pulled this shit.

“No… no, I didn’t!” Casey protested. She looked around, hoping that someone would back her up. “I didn’t.”

And no one believed her.

Dragged into detention, she was surprised to find that she wasn’t angry at Izzie. Instead, there was something else. Was it sympathy? Or understanding?

Izzie snatched the ice pack from her. Casey felt sorry for her. With no other choice, she engaged and soon they were chatting like they were friends. They talked, they connected. There was more to her than the sharp persona she portrayed to others.

To her amazement, she actually liked this side of her.

“You’re not what I expected,” she admitted.

Then Izzie smiled and Casey knew it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

 

"I'm home," she called, pushing open the front door. She'd come home right after practice, knowing that there was no one else to look after her siblings. Dumping her bag by the door, she ventured into her home.

"Izzie!" Her little brother ran up to her. "Izzie, you're home!"

Something was wrong. His eyes were wide, fearful. Usually he was tucked into a corner, reading or playing a game. Not running to her like she was all he had.

"What's wrong?" Izzie crouched next to him.

Suddenly there was a crash in the next room. Her brother said nothing, only threw herself into her arms. Izzie hugged him, starting to worry. Where were the others? What was happening?

“Wait here,” she said softly. “Okay? Where are your brother and sister?”

He pointed into the sitting room, swallowing. Izzie nodded. "Okay. Just stay. I will only be a minute."

He believed her, detaching himself so she could go. Izzie nervously adjusted her bracelets. This wasn't good.

"Mom?"

"Stupid fucking bitch!"

She rounded the corner only to see her mom’s headass of a boyfriend throw a lamp. It hit the wall and broke, tiny sparks coming from the shattered glass. A broken vase on the ground was the source of the other crash.

"What are you doing?!" she shrieked. "Get out of my house!"

He whirled onto her inside, eyes narrowed in a rage. The look in his eyes was very sober. "You think you can tell me what to do, little miss perfect?"

He was dangerous. When drunk, he often flew into fits of rage but this here was too real. He was too angry.

Spotting her other brother by her little sister, she surged forward, scoping her up. "Here, take your sister and wait outside. Both of you." She handed her sister to her brother and he did as she asked, rushing from the room.

At least they were out of the way of harn. She couldn't believe jim. Throwing things was bad enough but with a baby in the room?

"Where is my mom?" she asked.

He laughed. "Not here, of course. Where the fuck is she? Fucking _slut_."

"Don't talk about my mother like that."

His gaze focused on her, lips pulled into a dark smile. She rarely felt scared in her life but right now, all she wanted to do was run away. But she held her ground as he approached.

"What was that?" he snapped. "What did you say?"

Too close. He was bigger than her and she had her family to look after. Fear too over. She flinched.

"Right… thought so."

Taking her moment, she fled the room. He didn't follow her, thank god. Her brothers were waiting by the door, waiting for her. She took a deep breath to steady herself.

"We have to go," she said, opening the door. "Come along."

"Izzie… what's happening?" her little brother asked her.

Both of them stared up at her. Her heart broke. They were so young, too young to really understand what was happening now. They should never have been exposed to this. Where was her mom? Why wasn't she here?

"Here, you guys are going to stay at grandma's for a bit." She took her little sister from them and reached for one of their hands. “It won’t be for long. Just until mom gets back and sorts everything out.”

If.

When her grandmother opened the door and saw her face, she understood. She too had experienced the men Izzie’s mom chose and knew what they were capable of. "Izzie… I've got them from here."

"Thank you," she breathed.

"Go," her grandma said. "They'll be fine. I think you need some support."

Izzie hugged her. She hadn't realised how tense she was until now.

She stepped outside the house and started walking. She should have gone to Nate's, that was what she expected of herself.

But she found herself outside Casey's door. Her feet had taken her here of their own accord. Where she wanted to go.

Izzie knocked on her door, trying to compose herself. But alone, away from that, she was falling apart. Too quickly did she answer the door.

"Hey," Izzie said, rubbing her eyes.

Casey immediately pulled her into a hug. She sank into Casey's arms, closing her eyes. This was home. This was what she wanted.

* * *

 

"You kissed Casey?!"

Izzie threw the note down in front of Nate. "How could you? I thought we were good? You… I can't believe you! She is my best friend!"

"Whoa, Izzie, pull up. What are you talking about?" Nate put his phone down.  
_Shit. She found out._ He should have known that Casey would tell Izzie about his advancements. They were best friends after all. Why hadn't he thought this through?!

“You! Casey told me that you tried to kiss her. I was _right next to you_! You dick!”

“Whoa, no, Izzie. You have it wrong.” He stood up. “I didn’t kiss Casey. No. _She_ tried to kiss _me_. I just… I didn’t tell you because she’s your friend. I didn’t want to hurt you.”

It was cruel, he knew. Casey and Izzie had been inseparable since they became friends and this would really hurt them. But no way in hell was he going to admit that he tried to cheat on her.

“That’s not what Casey said.” Izzie folded her arms.

“What? Of course she didn’t. Why would she?” Nate walked over to her. “She’s trying to break us apart. She’s jealous.”

That got to Izzie. Though she never admitted it, he knew how jealous she'd been of Casey when she first came to Clayton. Casey was with no doubt the better runner. And that annoyed Izzie.

The idea that may Casey the great would be jealous of her swayed her over to his side.

“... I can’t believe this… She…” Izzie clenched her fist. “How dare she!”

“Izzie.” Nate took her in his arms but she didn’t respond. Luckily, her anger wasn’t directed at him, meaning that she believed him. "No, it's okay."

“I’m so sorry…” Izzie murmured. “I… I should have known you’d never do something like that.”

“It’s okay. I understand.” She had too much faith in him.

“Thank you.” Izzie kissed him, the first time in awhile she initiated something between them.

She lay against his chest, kissing his neck, hands tugging at his shirt. He responded, but his mind was somewhere else. Was it a dick thing to do? Yes but would he rather she break up with him? Definitely not. Besides, here she was, happy with him. So really, it was a win win situation.


	2. Whole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! But I am back and here is the final chapter of this twoshot! Thank you~

After their almost kiss, Izzie had no idea what was between them. Casey had moved in towards her. Izzie was certain she’d have kissed her if only her mom hadn’t interrupted them. The moment ruined, she'd looked away. 

The way she kissed Evan was just a punch in the face. She did it on purpose, as if to say that she was never going to look at her that way. Not that Izzie expected her to. It just.... it hurt.  Izzie didn't know what she felt but when she was with Casey, it just felt so right. Like this was what she wanted. 

At least she wasn't avoiding her. Izzie knew most of her friends would have blanked her by now if that had happened but not Casey. Sbe did have family stuff but when she asked her to hang out, she knew things were okay between them. 

“Sometimes, things just feel so right.” Casey refused to look at her. Her voice was quiet, like she couldn't believe she was saying this. 

It felt right. Izzie knew that much from her end. A glance. She wasn't looking. It was her turn to make a move. Testing, Izzie brushed her pinkie with hers. And she didn’t pull away.   Slowly, one finger at a time, their hands slipped together. Casey entwined their fingers. Izzie's heart was racing. 

Suddenly Casey's phone started ringing. From here, she could see it was Evan, with that stupid affection nickname of tuba. This was biggest test. Was there something between them? 

Casey declined the call. 

And Izzie breathed again. 

* * *

 

"Listen… Izzie…" Casey had no idea what to say. She didn't even know what they were doing. 

She liked Izzie, she really did. She wasn't sure if it was that kind of like or not but either way, they couldn't be together. She had Evan and well, she loved him. They had a great relationship. They were happy. 

Izzie sighed. "Casey. It's okay. I don't know what we're doing either." 

"Nothing." 

"... excuse me?" 

"We're not doing anything. Izzie, we aren't dating. I have a boyfriend!" It came out not like she intended. 

Izzie seemed taken back. "Casey, I'd never-" 

"I'm not gay!" 

Something inside her snapped, making her lash out at her best friend. Her mind just flashed back to her mom, and the way she tried to talk to her. Casey didn't want that. She never wanted to be 'strange' or the weird kid, or anything.   She had everything she wanted: a good school, usually nice family, good friends and a sweet boyfriend. What was happening here was throwing a wrench into the middle of that. She didn’t need any other complications. 

"I… I never… Casey, that's not…" 

"Okay? Izzie, we're just friends. Nothing more. I love Evan. He makes me happy. I'm… I'm not like  _ that _ ." 

She couldn't read the look in Izzie's eyes. Her friend was speechless, mouth slightly parted with lips so soft and kissable. Her mind was betraying her. This wasn't what she wanted. She had a boyfriend, a lovely sweet boyfriend. 

"... if that's how you feel…" Izzie's voice was choked. 

She didn’t know how she felt. Her mind was a whirlwind of emotions, ever changing and shifting right before her eyes. But in that whirlwind, Izzie was her anchor. The one thing that she could focus on. But not in a way she wanted. 

Casey grabbed her bag. "See you later." 

Izzie didn't respond. 

Casey didn’t blame her. 

Casey ran, faster than she ever had. It was like there was something chasing, her something that she didn't want catching her. It closed in, no matter how fast she ran. Biting back the urge to scream, she tore to the only place she could. 

"Is Evan here?" she asked Beth. 

Beth was in the kitchen, baking as usual. The whole kitchen was filled with the delicious scent of cookies. She brightened up when she saw her. "Oh hi, Casey! Yeah, he's just in his room-" 

"Thanks." Casey cut her off before she could finish. She knew where his room was and ran down, throwing the door open. Evan was sitting on his bed, controller in his lap as he adjusted something. 

"Oh, Casey, hey-" 

Before Evan could even get a sentence out, Casey jumped on him. The kiss was searing, pouring all that rage, all the fear into one action in the hope of distraction. The door swung closed behind her, sealing them in. 

Her hands were on his shirt. She wanted this now. This was proof. This was what she wanted. Didn't she? 

"Casey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Casey dove back in, kissing him again. 

"Should we slow down-?" 

"No." 

* * *

 

Izzie was just walking down the street when someone called her name. Turning, she realised she wasn’t too sure who it was. She didn't recognise his voice but she recognised his face. 

"Evan?" 

To her surprise, Casey wasn't with him. She never saw him in this part of town and if he was, he was always with Casey. A quick glance told her that they were alone on the street. No one out. 

Izzie frowned.  He stopped in front of her, catching his breath. Before he spoke, Izzie saw the anger in his eyes, 

"What did you do to my girlfriend?" he demanded. "Did you hurt her?" 

"What? Casey? Are you crazy?! I would never hurt her!" So this was the type of conversation they'd be having. Izzie swallowed, straightening up to look him in the eye. 

"You say that but I know Casey. She's upset. Because of you." Evan threw his hands into the air. “I don’t know what happened but she’s not okay.” 

Izzie knew exactly what he was talking about but there was nothing she could do about it. Since that time, she’d given Casey space in the hope that things could go back to normal. Regardless of her feelings, Casey was still her best friend. She missed her. 

“We’re fine, Evan. We just… had a fight. As friends do, it’s not a big deal. We’ll go back to normal before we know it.” She hoped anyway. 

Evan sighed. “That’s not… that’s not, um… Izzie listen. I know Casey and I know what she’s like. This wasn’t just a fight. It’s bigger and now she’s a mess.” 

Izzie should have been there for her. She wanted to be but considering this was about her, that wouldn’t work. She wanted Casey to be okay. 

"I see the way she looks at you, how you two act together. I’m her boyfriend. Even when she's with me, her mind isn't." He took a deep breath. “She doesn’t love me anymore.” 

"This isn't my problem," Izzie snapped. 

Evan took a step forward and Izzie took a step back. "Is it not? Is this… not your fault?" 

“Are you suggesting that it’s  _ my fault  _ that your girlfriend isn’t into you?” She couldn’t believe him. Never before had someone dared to come at her like this. 

“Casey’s changed since she went to Clayton. I hardly recognise her now.” Evan’s voice was bitter. “She has new friends, new interests, does things she normally wouldn’t dare? I don’t know what to do. I’m losing her.” 

“You need to leave,” Izzie said sharply. “Walk away. Now.” 

For a second it seemed like he wasn’t going to listen to her. But he gave up, heaving a sigh. Izzie almost felt bad for him. It wasn’t her fault but she could imagine that it hurt him. So he took it out on the only person he could. 

Evan sighed again, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “Fine. Act as though you don’t know. Or care. I love Casey. But she’s not the same anymore.” 

But was that a bad thing? 

Izzie said nothing as he walked away. His car was parked on the side of the road. He’d driven all the way out here just to yell at her. How hurt must his heart be? She could feel sorry for him. But she also knew that coming to Clayton had freed Casey in a way he didn’t get. But she. Because she was in a similar situation. 

“Casey…” Izzie murmured, looking at the sky. 

The clouds were grey overhead, threatening to spill on her with each passing second. She wished they would. Her thoughts were too loud, too bold, too frightened. She didn’t want to feel like this. 

Casey didn’t know the impact she had on the world. It was better with her in it. 

Izzie sighed and continued walking home. 

* * *

 

"We need to talk," Casey said, appearing out of nowhere to grab her. 

Izzie didn't get a chance to react before she was being dragged away. Casey led her around a corner, away from prying eyes so that they were alone. Together. Izzie shifted, folding her arms. She had a feeling she knew what this was about. 

It was late evening, the sun only beginning to set. Training had kept them out late so the thin layer of sweat was beginning to cool. She suppressed a shiver. She hadn’t talked to Casey in almost a week, trying to give her the space she needed. 

Casey hadn’t approached her until now. They interacted casually with the team but everyone knew something was off. Their friends tried talking to them but both denied. Izzie wasn’t going to force her to do anything she didn’t want to. 

"Is this about your boyfriend confronting me on the street? Because that shit is on him, not me." 

Casey shook her head. "I'm sorry about that. He was out of line." 

He sure was. Evan himself may not be scary but Izzie had experienced way too many jealous men to have felt safe when he yelled at her. He was hurt, she understood, but there were a lot of other things he could have done. 

"Anyway… I wanted to apologise," Casey said. 

"For what?" 

"Yelling at you. Saying I wasn't gay. For hurting you." 

Izzie blinked. How was she supposed to respond to that. It was a start to mending things between them. 

“It’s… okay.” Was it? Izzie didn’t think so. But she understood Casey. “I shouldn’t have… I went too far.” 

Casey shook her head. “No. You didn’t do anything wrong.” 

Together, they slowly walked over to a bench and sat down. The sun cast long shadows ahead of them, the warm light fading as night began to fall. Izzie didn’t know where to look so she just looked at her feet. 

"Evan isn't my boyfriend anymore," Casey admitted. 

"Oh." 

"I broke up with him." 

"I figured as much." 

Casey laughed. “Smartass.” 

Izzie shrugged. “Whatever. You know you like it.” 

Casey laughed again but this time it was softer. It was vulnerable. She loved it. “Izzie… what was between us? Really?” 

Izzie didn’t know. They both felt that connection, the gentle whisper that came every time they were together. She hadn’t pushed. She sighed. "I don't..." 

Casey leaned over, tipping her chin back to catch her lips with hers. And like that, the spark resurfaced. Like lightning down her spine, turning her stomach to butterflies.   It felt so right. More than any of her previous boyfriends, more than Nate. And from the why Casey held her, more than Evan. 

“I can’t believe you made me do that…” Casey groaned. “You know I don’t like feelings and spontaneous actions.” 

“Mmhmm, how do you know that wasn’t my plan all along?” Izzie pulled her onto her lap, pressing a kiss along her neck. “Get the great Newton to confront her fears?” 

“I hope it wasn’t,” Casey muttered. 

“Oh shut up,” Izzie murmured, leaning up to kiss her again. Hands slid through her hair, down her back. It felt right. Like lightning through her veins.

* * *

 

“Family! Family, I have an announcement!” Casey yelled as she walked in the door. “Get your butts in here!” 

“Announcement? Have you finally gotten a job?” 

“Shut up! This is serious!” 

Izzie chuckled next to her, sliding an arm around her waist. “I really like your family. You’re all so… cute.” 

“No. No, do  _ not _ call my parents cute. Sam, I might understand but my parents are demons.” 

Izzie chuckled, nuzzling her neck. She pressed a feather kiss to her 

"Guys, this is Izzie." 

"Casey, we know who Izzie is,” Sam said.  “This isn’t news.” 

"No, just listen… this is Izzie.” Casey reached down, finding Izzie’s hand without a problem. “My girlfriend." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Come talk to me on my [tumblr](https://the-demons-behind-your-smile.tumblr.com/) 💜


End file.
